7 The Trench-Coated Man
by TheNewIdea
Summary: What started out as a normal family vacation turned into a nightmare. Forced to don the cape and cowl for real Brian runs through the streets of New York City in pursuit of the man who kidnapped the family. Rated M for character death, violence (specifically torture and murder), crime drama, language, faith related themes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

10:00 pm

Brian Griffin found himself hanging off the side of the Brooklyn Bridge, his only support being his right hand, which held on desperately to the wet steel frame as the rain relentless came down. Below him were a hundred foot drop and the raging waters of the East River. Above him was the Trench-Coated Man, his yellow eyes burning into the blackness of the night, it was complemented by the small orange glow of a cigarette. The Trench-Coated Man leaned down and smiled, making sure to blow his smoke directly in Brian's face, causing him to growl and bar his teeth.

"What more do you want?" Brian asked, "You've already taken everything else. I'm all that's left."

The Trench-Coated Man laughed knowingly, "Funny? You still think that this is about you. It was never about you. No. It was about her, it's always been about her."

Brian shook his head pitifully, the parts of him that were left should have known better. At the time Brian was too caught up in making a better life for himself that he didn't even notice it. Now it was as plain as day.

"Jealousy" Brian said, for the sake of himself, "That's what this about? You committed murders because of jealousy!"

The Trench-Coated Man nodded, "The things we do for those we love...isn't that right Brian?"

Brian could do nothing but cry for himself, emotionally and mentally he was done. There was nothing left to keep him going. It would be cruel for him to continue living which was ironic considering that all of this began with Brian contemplating suicide on the Quahog pier three weeks before.

"Do you remember what she said to you before she died?" The Trench-Coated Man asked

Brian smiled and gave a subtle nod, "Yeah. She said yes. That's good enough for me."

With all the confidence in the world Brian looked up at the man who held his fate and smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd to see my wife now" Brian exclaimed, "Please."

The Trench-Coated Man casually threw his butt into the river and walked away. He wouldn't give Brian the satisfaction of an easy death. He wanted him to suffer in the worst way possible-alone.

"You want to off yourself go ahead" The Trench-Coated Man replied as he heard the droning of police sirens on the other side of the bridge.

"I can't" Brian declared as he struggled to pull himself up

Brian could hear footsteps, the Trench-Coated Man was standing over him once again, another cigarette in his mouth.

"And why is that I wonder?" he asked as he blew smoke into Brian's face a second time.

Brian shrugged, "Let's just say I have a different outlook when to comes suicide" he replied.

At this the Trench-Coated Man kicked Brian as hard as he could in the face. The only reason Brian didn't fall was because of the added support of his other hand, which now joined the first in hanging on to the bridge.

"Since when did you have a sense of the afterlife?" The Trench-Coated Man asked rhetorically.

Brian laughed as he coughed up blood, this time it was more pitiful than the first.

"She had something to do with it" Brian explained, "It's like you said. The things we do for those we love."

The Trench-Coated Man huffed and kicked Brian's head a second time, he hoped that this would be enough to send Brian falling to his death, this was not the case. Five seconds later the blare of a bullhorn sounded immediately followed by the voice of Sergeant Avery Johnson on the other side of the bridge. The searchlight of a police helicopter lit up the sky, for a moment blinding both Brian and the Trench-Coated Man.

"NYPD" Johnson began, "We have you surrounded. Step away from the dog or we will fire."

The Trench-Coated Man did nothing, Brian's grip was starting to waver, his arms were engulfed in flames. Even so Brian held on, pushing through as best he could.

"Kill me!" Brian begged, screaming and shouting at the top of his lungs, so much so that he made himself hoarse, "I can't live like this! Please...put me out of my goddamn misery already."

Johnson could be heard again, this was his final warning. The Trench-Coated Man reached down and grabbed Brian's wrist, at the same time Brian wrapped his free arm around his neck, digging his claws into the back of it for a moment creating a connection. With all the strength he had left Brian lunged out away from the bridge. The Trench-Coated Man immediately let his grip go and was seconds from saving himself when the police opened fire, riddling his body with bullets, the momentum enough to cause him to fall into the river below.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

6:30 pm

Quahog Pier

It was one of those sunsets that only happen in the movies, when the sun is just above the horizon and mingles with the clouds one last time before letting the moon have its turn with the stars. It was bright, fruitful, like an orange or a grapefruit. If one were to look down at the beach, they would see a flock of a hundred seagulls, nesting for the night. The wind was warm, nonseasonal for mid October, especially in Rhode Island, but it was just one of those rare warm days that no one bothered to question.

Standing on the edge of the pier Brian looked out at the water perfectly content with this being his last sunset. He casually pulled out an unopened pack of cigarettes and threw them into the water. It was something of a tradition in his family, his biological family that is, to give up a vice before death, to show some sense of humility, especially when it came to suicide. Brian didn't believe in an afterlife, but he was a stickler when it came to family traditions and he didn't want to find out when those traditions were broken.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked, causing Brian to turn around and face New Brian.

Brian rolled his eyes annoyingly, hating that New Brian was always checking in at the worst possible times.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Brian asked sarcastically

New Brian shrugged and slowly made his way forward, having nothing else to say. Brian, in response, raised his eyebrows confusingly and slowly turned back towards the pier.

"Do you remember when I asked if you believed in angels?" New Brian began, breaking the silence for a moment.

Brian nodded, "There's nothing out there" he replied, "There's never been anything out there. We are alone in the universe, created by a cosmic event through the process of evolution. The only reason you're here is because I'm slowly going insane."

New Brian laughed and shook his head pitifully, "If that's what you believe" he continued, "Are you really going to throw it all away? Look at what you have! You've got what a lot of people would kill for!"

Brian huffed, for he had heard this too many times to count.

"Will you shut up?" Brian barked, "And don't talk me out of it! The sooner I'm dead the better it will be for everyone. I'm nothing. I've always been nothing."

New Brian laughed again even though he knew that he shouldn't have. Turning around respectfully, waiting for Brian to jump, New Brian casually began to pray for a miracle. He found one, in the form of Lois, Stewie and Little Brian, who came running up as fast as they could.

"Brian what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lois asked, "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Brian did not move, the only sign of life that he displaying was the casual swatting of a fly with his right ear. Stewie looked down worriedly at Little Brian, who casually nodded in response and closed his eyes, hoping that this would end up favorably.

"Make it good" Stewie whispered

"This better work" Little Brian replied, "I'm risking my life here!"

"It will" Stewie said reassuringly, "If it doesn't than he truly has lost the will to live."

Little Brian slowly made his way forward. Lois said nothing, wanting to see where this would go. New Brian sniffed the air; he could smell fear, both in Brian and Little Brian, despite this they displayed only faces of conviction, obviously a mindset passed down from father to son, courage in the face of death.

"Listen kid" New Brian began, "I know what you're thinking. But it ain't going to work. Brian's too far gone."

Little Brian did not response, mostly because he could not see him and only broke out into a straight run towards his father and the edge of the pier. Brian only continued to look at the sunset, saying and doing nothing, waiting for the right moment to make his move.

Before Lois could realize what was going on, Little Brian went over the edge, simultaneously Brian reached out as far as he could and grabbed Little Brian's tail. Unfortunately Brian had enough forward momentum to send himself forward. New Brian, having no choice but to make a split second decision, leapt for Brian's foot with one hand, the other clutched to the boardwalk. This direct act forced New Brian to become visible, as is the nature with supernatural beings, particularly angels and stopping untimely deaths.

"Hey!" New Brian screamed, "Can I get a little help here?"

Frantically Lois and Stewie made their way over, the latter extremely confused as to how any of this was possible, especially considering that last he knew New Brian was being made into compost.

"How did you-?" Stewie began, before being cut off by New Brian, who only barked annoyingly.

"Shut up and help me pull them up!" New Brian continued his voice unchanging.

Lois and Stewie grabbed New Brian's ankles and slowly began dragging him towards the pier. Brian came up next, followed very closely by a shock-ridden Little Brian, who was shaking and whimpering uncontrollably.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch you know that?" Brian exclaimed as he kissed Little Brian's forehead causing New Brian to laugh.

"Speak for yourself Brian" New Brian declared, "You're lucky I was here or you'd both be dead."

Brian shook his head in denial as he motioned for Stewie to come closer, when he was within reach Brian's reach Brian took him up in his other arm, embracing both kids and simply deciding to breathe for the sake of breathing.

Lois in turn, let out a sigh of relief and turned towards New Brian with the biggest smile on her face, she wasn't going to ask unnecessary questions, for such things are pointless when the answer is obviously beyond comprehension. It didn't take a genius to see that New Brian was part of an intervention best left to its own devices.

Brian handed Little Brian off to Lois, favoring Stewie for the moment. So much of his time was consumed by his son that Brian rarely got to spend any of it with Stewie. In a strange way Brian felt guilty, for they had always been together since the first day. He was thankful that Stewie understood, for he never really had the chance to be a real father to anything.

"Remember when I told you that things wouldn't change between us?" Brian said to Stewie, who nodded in response, "I'm sorry I lied."

Stewie huffed indifferently, "Come on dog give me some fucking credit. I'm not jealous of you! If anything you've given me a torture victim and an accomplice. I thank you for it! It's the second best thing to being your friend that's happened to me. Besides it's good for you too. You need something stable."

Brian nodded, "Do you know why I was here today Stewie?" he continued as they approached the car, New Brian shuffled behind them saying nothing as contemplated his own existence.

"This was going to be the end" Brian explained, "I was going to jump off the pier and die. I can't give you a reason why, but it felt right at the time."

New Brian joined in the conversation at this point, there were things that he needed to say and not enough time to say them in.

"When did you fall?" New Brian asked curiously, "From the path of righteousness?"

Brian raised his eyebrows defensively, having no idea as to what New Brian was talking about. Stewie didn't need to ask, for he already knew, just like he knew where Brian was and what he was doing.

"No one is born an atheist Brian" New Brian continued, "So what made you believe in nothing?"

Just as Brian was about to give the stock answer of simply not being ready to believe, they reached the car, Lois taking Stewie and placing him in the backseat. Peter was in the driver's seat patiently waiting for them to get in the car so that they could get on the road. Chris and Meg were engrossed in their I-Pods, lost in the world of music and indifferent to the world around them. Little Brian was situating comfortably in a small animal carrier that rested at Stewie's feet.

Lois turned around, her eyes locked on the two dogs, her face in complete disbelief and total confusion.

"Get in the car Lois" Brian said sternly, "I'll walk to the hospital and meet up with Carrie. We'll meet you at the airport."

"Brian" Lois began, "What's going on?"

Brian shook his head annoyingly, for once wishing that Lois would listen to him, instead of questioning his instructions and decisions as if they were open to interpretation, just another one of the many drawbacks of being a canine of higher thinking capacity.

"Nothing" Brian denied, "Just going to chat with a _friend._ I won't be long. Trust me."

With that Lois complied and Peter drove off to the airport, leaving Brian and New Brian on the sidewalk. As soon as they were out of earshot and a good distance away, Brian began to lash out.

"You will never do that again" Brian warned, "Do you understand me, never!"

New Brian said nothing; he didn't need to, for Brian's sudden defensiveness was enough. Brian continued on towards the hospital.

"See you in New York" New Brian said in parting, "And work on that attitude of yours!"

Brian either didn't hear him or didn't care. New Brian disappeared, smiling at the realization of what had happened and what it meant, both to himself and to Brian, who would never truly understand.

Twenty minutes later Brian found himself in front of the hospital with Carrie waiting for him in her minivan that she got from a used car dealership. The backseat was packed with luggage, the Griffin's, Brian's and hers, in order for Peter to accommodate all the spaces in the car. Brian slowly opened the door to the passenger seat and strapped himself in, saying nothing and aside from a side glance, barely even looking at Carrie.

"You okay Brian?" Carrie asked worriedly, "You look horrible."

Brian sighed as deeply as he could; he knew that it would be difficult to confess to what he almost did. In fact he was surprised that Lois reacted the way she did, he expected her to be screaming at the top of her lungs and crying her eyes out. Brian guessed that New Brian's reveal changed her attitude.

"I'm not okay" Brian admitted, "I'm not even close to okay. Sometimes I'm amazed I get through the day."

Carrie nodded in understanding; for there were many days that she felt the same. Not to the point where suicide came into the picture, but enough to cause a healthy amount of sadness.

"We all have days Brian" Carrie said comfortingly, "It's up to us to decide what we do with them."

Brian smiled, for he loved it when Carrie said things. It was just another reason for Brian to be grateful for the life he almost lost. It was the justification he needed to do the bravest thing he ever did.

"Do you love me?" Brian asked, his eyes seeking truth and nothing but total honesty.

Carrie laughed, finding the question to be unnecessary when the answer was so obvious, still for Brian's sake she answered.

"Of course I do. What are you getting at?"

Brian shrugged and leaned in, stealing a kiss on Carrie's cheek in the process. A single look into his eyes told her that he was thinking about an all too familiar topic.

"We're not ready for that yet" Carrie continued, "You're not ready for that yet."

Brian shook his head in disagreement, hating the fact that she was simply avoiding the issue as if it wasn't an issue.

"Don't put this on me" Brian declared, "You're the one who's always saying that I'm not ready and yet I'm the one who keeps bringing it up."

"Because you're not ready Brian" Carrie defended, "You drink too much, you smoke too much and you don't believe in anything. How do you expect to raise a son if you can't even bother to take care of yourself?"

Brian casually flipped her off, opened the car door and stepped out.

"For your information_ sweetheart_" Brian replied, "I've been clean on all accounts for six months now. I plan on making that for life. As for my beliefs, what do they matter? They never seemed to matter before? Why should they matter now? I thought the only thing that was important was that we loved each other? What happened to that?"

Carrie answered all of Brian's questions in a single gesture. Reaching over and closing the passenger door, Carrie drove off without another word, leaving Brian standing by himself for the second time in the past hour.

"There's no hope for us is there?" Brian said to no one in particular, "We might as well just give up now. We're too different, we've always been different. I'm trying, but there's only so much I can do. She has to meet me halfway, at the very least talk about it, see if we're even worth saving."

Brian laughed as he realized what he was doing. Looking at his watch he was relieved to find that he had just enough time to get to the airport and make the flight if security was kind enough. Having no time to get proper transportation Brian did the only thing he could do and broke out into a full run towards the airport. By the time he reached the front gate his chest was on fire and he was sweating profusely, barely able to breathe, let alone go through security properly. Needless to say after a cavity search and a good frisking, Brian found himself sitting at the gate just as the plane to New York was about to board.


End file.
